This invention relates to chemical vapor deposition, and in particular to chemical vapor deposition carried out at pressures greater than 1 atmosphere.
Chemical vapor deposition is particularly well suited for forming a SiO.sub.2 film, a Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 film, an Si film or the like in semiconductor fabrication. When forming a semiconductor device, such as a transistor or an integrated circuit (IC), interconnectors having an uneven surface are disposed on the semiconductor substrate. In contrast, an oxide film, such as SiO.sub.2 film, or a nitride film, such as Si.sub.3 N.sub.4, are formed by means of a chemical vapor reaction. In accordance with conventional fabrication techniques, in order to promote the above-noted chemical reactions, a layer is grown on the substrate while heating the semiconductor substrate under normal or reduced pressure. However, the chemical reactions under normal pressures or reduced pressures present problems in that the film is not efficiently formed in the region of minute uneven portions of the substrate. In other words, the coverage of the film formed by the chemical vapor deposition is not completely satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved process for carrying chemical vapor deposition wherein the thickness of a boundry layer formed on the substrate will overcome the problems presented by the conventional chemical vapor deposition.